1. Field of the Invention
The following invention is directed to a tool for assembling a connector, and more particularly, to a tool which allows a pin to be selectively rotated before installation in a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional tools, for assembling a connector suffer from several disadvantages. Conventional tools are cumbersome and difficult to operate. The tools do not provide the flexibility desired during the assembly of a connector. Many tools permit only a single pin to be installed on a connector. Further, some conventional tools do not allow a pin to be selectively rotated and some do not allow multiple pins to be rotated with respect to one another.